Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2
ポータブルギルド 2 |rōmaji=Fearī Teiru Pōtaburu Girudo 2 |developer=Konami |publisher=Konami |release date= June 3, 2010 |genre=Fighting |game modes=Single Player Multiplayer |platform=Play Station Portable (PSP) |ratings=CERO: A |previous game=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |next game=Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen }} Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 ( ポータブル ギルド2 Fearī Teiru Pōtaburu Girudo 2) is the second video game of Fairy Tail released by Konami for Playstation Portable. Gameplay Up to four players can team up and share the power of Nakama and fulfill guild requests. Part of the game’s strategy is picking the right team. The difference from the first game is that in this sequel, you can create your own character. The game allows you to choose gender, hair, eyes, facial appearance and much more. It also allows you to buy different clothes for your character. Players can create parties with a large number of Fairy Tail members. Players can equip partner cards in order to build character stats. The game starts when the player starts a new game by entering their name and create their own Fairy Tail character in the Character Making menu. In the Character Making menu, the game lets the player choose their gender, male or female. There are 16 face types and styles, hair and skin color options, and 10 voice options including five male and five female voices for your character. The player's character's features such as the hair, hairstyle, color, and voice can be also changed by accessing to Lucy's room. There is a total of 126 quests including five bonus missions that can be unlocked by entering the password, and can vary by the game's difficulty based on the rank of the quests from C, B, and A-Class quests. S-Class missions are one of the hardest levels, and on the other hand, SS-Class quests are the game's hardest stages, in which the player must have the strongest character stats to clear the quests. The game's strongest boss is Igneel. Plot In the year of X784, the player arrives in Magnolia, Fiore in an effort to search for the Fairy Tail Guild. Upon the player's arrival, the player faces with enemies on a nearby promenade. The player manages to defeat the enemies and travels through the streets of Magnolia when the player runs into Natsu Dragneel, Happy, and Lucy Heartfilia running towards the player's character. Happy gives the player the iron fist, when the player, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy unexpectedly been teleported to another dimension where they encounter a gigantic turtle with a forest on the turtle's shell. The player, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy managed to neutralize the enemy and were teleported back to Magnolia. After the mission was cleared, Natsu recruits the player to the Fairy Tail Guild. The player arrives at the Fairy Tail guild and meets Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's guild master, and Mirajane Strauss, an S-Class Mage. While the player asks Makarov to join Fairy Tail, he accepts the player's request. The player joins Fairy Tail when Mirajane applies the Fairy Tail guild mark on the player. Natsu, Happy, and Lucy introduces themselves to the player before the player walks up to Makarov to go on the first quest. The player begins talking to the guild master about going on his or her first quest when Mirajane and Cana Alberona joins in the conversation. The conversation ends when he or she goes on their first mission. The player travels to a grassland region when he or she finds Natsu in a boss fight, and was given new abilities. After clearing the first quest, the player, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy returns to the guild. The player eventually finds missing pages of the missing book and cleared his/her quests. Eventually, Gray Fullbuster introduces himself to the player, and later, Erza Scarlet introduces herself to the player as well after completing her mission. Some time later, after finding the missing pages to the book, the player and his/her team encounters the Basilisk guild in a forest while on another quest. Upon finding a girl, Sovia, holding a book, the player talks to her but leading to Sovia handing over the book to him/her. The player completes the mission and takes her to the Fairy Tail Guild. Sovia eventually talks to Makarov about the book while Erza encounters a heated debate with Daisy. The next day, the player walks inside the guildhall. With no one there but the guild master, Makarov challenges the player to take down a giant beast in the Fort's arena and was given a special quest. The player, accepted the quest and tries to beat the giant beast named Pazuzu, but at the time which Pazuzu sustained 50% or more damage to his health, the player tries his/her best to take the beast down and fails the mission, and returns to the guild in Magnolia. Upon his/her arrival, many Fairy Tail members including Team Natsu welcomes the player back after going solo on his/her special quest. Meanwhile, the player sneaks into Lucy's house and talks to Lucy, depending on the conversation between the two guild members. Back at the guildhall, the player went on more quests and was promoted to B-Class missions. After coming back from the quests, the player was informed by Elfman and Makarov that Team Natsu is already at the Tower of Heaven searching for Jellal Fernandes. Unable to gather Team Natsu as the player's team, he/she had no options but to either choose other Fairy Tail guild members or go on the quest solo and travel to the Tower of Heaven. The player (and his/her other teammates) fight their way inside the Tower of Heaven and finds Erza and Jellal. After seeing them confront each other, the fight ensued between the player and Jellal. The player eventually beats him and escapes to safety. The entire guild eventually returns to Magnolia, and the player talks to Levy McGarden about Jellal. As the game proceeds, the player finds more missing pages to the book and runs into more Basilisk guild members including finding Daisy at a promenade in Magnolia, Bamo and Shura in the Grassland regon, and their guild master Gustav in the Forest. Meanwhile, the player was promoted to go on A-Class quests and also starts his/her search on the streets of Magnolia for the Thunder God Tribe members, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen, who also are one of the other Fairy Tail members, and later searches for Laxus Dreyar. Playable Characters Many characters up to the Battle of Fairy Tail arc are available as support characters. In the game you can only play as the created avatar and are unable to play as characters from the series, instead rendering them as support characters. Characters that can be used by for support from the beginning : *'Natsu Dragneel' *'Happy' *'Lucy Heartfilia' Support characters unlocked in quests: *'Gray Fullbuster' *'Erza Scarlet' *'Wendy Marvell' *'Droy' *'Jet' *'Levy McGarden' *'Elfman Strauss' *'Lyon Vastia' *'Cana Alberona' *'Alzack Connell' *'Bisca Mulan' *'Mirajane Strauss' *'Laxus Dreyar' *'Mystogan' *'Gajeel Redfox' *'Juvia Lockser' *'Bickslow' *'Freed Justine' *'Evergreen' Characters original to the game, but are non-obtainable for forming teams: *'Sovia' *'Shura' *'Bhamo' *'Daisy' *'Gustav' Locations Locations can be unlocked and played through quests in the game * Magnolia * Fort * Grassland * Desert * Forest * Mount Hakobe * Galuna Island * Tower of Heaven * Zeref's Bookshelf * Various locations (in some SS-Class quests) Locations can be accessed freely while not on any quests * Fairy Tail Guildhall * Fairy Tail Guildhall Second Floor * Lucy Heartfilia's House * Lobby (Multiplayer only) Navigation Category:Video Games